L'amour et l'enfant
by Sanarielle
Summary: Draco reçoit une lettre de son avocat qui va chambouler un peu sa vie. Lui qui a abandoné Harry va recevoir de sa part la plus belle des preuves d'amour.


_Voici un OS que j'ai écrit pendant un cours._

_Je remercie Ambre d'avoir corrigé la majorité de mes erreurs._

_Bien sûr aucun personnage ne m'appartient._

_Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué l'histoire repose sur une relation entre hommes._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**L'amour et l'enfant**

« Monsieur Malfoy. Un courrier urgent vient de nous être faxé de Londres. »

Un homme habillé d'un élégant costume de marin tendait une liasse de feuille à l'homme accoudé au bastingage. Le jeune home n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy, célèbre homme d'affaire du côté moldu mais aussi un puissant sorcier. Draco Malfoy dirigeait une grande chaine d'hôtels et de restaurants de luxe un peu partout dans le monde.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent. Mais quand il reconnu l'en-tête du cabinet d'avocat qui le représentait, il se dit que quoi que ce soit, cela méritait son attention immédiate. Le courrier était peu ordinaire. Il devait se rendre à Londres pour y régler une affaire qui demandait sa présence. Lui qui avait pensé rester ici encore un peu avant de retourner en Angleterre. C'était son pays, là où il était né. Il aurait toujours une place dans son cœur mais il préférait tout de même le climat des caraïbes à celui gris et pluvieux de Londres.

Draco prit son téléphone et appela Irène. Cette fille était formidable. Elle pouvait tout faire : chauffeur, pilote, secrétaire ou encore garde du corps. Pourtant si on la croisait dans la rue on ne pourrait deviner en rien son métier. Jeune, brune aux yeux noisette et svelte, elle avait tout du parfait mannequin. Mais c'est bien pour son efficacité que Draco l'employait. D'ailleurs l'hélico serrait là dans quarante minutes pour l'emmener à l'aéroport.

Une fois descendu de l'avion, Draco se rendit directement chez Maître Herbert. La secrétaire l'introduisit immédiatement dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait son avocat mais aussi un deuxième homme. Dès que Maître Herbert aperçu Draco, il interrompit sa conversation pour venir le saluer et lui présenter l'inconnu.

- Voici Maître Delamart.

- Bonjour Mr. Malfoy. Je suis l'avocat représentant Mr. Potter et je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire des plus importantes.

- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui depuis plus de huit mois, déclara Draco d'une voix froide. Il n'obtiendra rien de moi.

- Certes, Mr. Potter m'avait prévenu de votre réaction, mais je suis venu de France pour m'entretenir avec vous. Si vous voulez bien écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire…

Draco hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait d'écouter et s'installa autour de la table. Les deux autres hommes firent de même.

- Bien je vais à présent vous lire le testament laissé par Mr. Potter à votre attention.

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers l'avocat. Que venait de dire cet homme ? Son testament ?

- Vous voulez dire qu'Harry est mort ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- En effet, Mr Potter est décédé des suites d'une hémorragie interne il y a de cela trois jours.

Draco se tourna vers son avocat cherchant à ce qu'il contredise l'autre homme, mais il ne fit que hocher la tête pour confirmer les dire de Maître Delamart.

- Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer si soudainement mais… je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

- Je… non… je ne savais pas… mais poursuivez s'il vous plait.

- Très bien. Mr. Potter vous lègue deux de ses résidences anglaises et vous nome tuteur légal de sa fille, à qui il lègue toutes ses autres possessions dont une demeure en France et sa fortune personnelle. Vous êtes donc nommé régent des biens de l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il s'était passé tant de chose depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Il revenait et Harry était mort, lui laissant un enfant. C'est lui qui, pourtant, avait décidé de partir mais il s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur. Il projetait de revenir demander pardon à Harry une fois l'inauguration de son dernier hôtel terminée. Elle était prévue pour dans quatre semaines. Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Perdu dans ses pensées Draco ne remarqua pas que Maître Delamart était sorti.

L'avocat entrant dans la pièce fit sortir Draco de ses rêveries. Une femme avec un nourrisson dans les bras le suivait.

- Mr. Malfoy ? Voici Ange Elisabeth Potter.

Draco tourna la tête vers l'enfant. « Elle est si petite, si fragile » pensa Draco. L'enfant dormait profondément emmailloté dans une couverture d'où on ne voyait dépasser qu'une petite tête recouverte d'un duvet châtain très clair, presque blond foncé.

- Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ? demanda Draco.

- Environ deux semaine, répondit la femme.

- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur la naissance de cet enfant, ajouta Maître Delamart.

Draco, qui s'était levé pour observer l'enfant, se retourna vers l'avocat.

- La « mère » de l'enfant n'est autre que Mr. Potter lui-même. C'est suite à l'accouchement que plusieurs complications sont intervenues. Aucun médicomage n'est qualifié pour ce genre de situation qui, d'après l'histoire ne s'est pas produite depuis la naissance de Godric Gryffondor. D'après Mr Potter le père de l'enfant ne serrait nul autre que vous.

Draco devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, au fur et à mesure de l'explication. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait abandonné Harry alors qu'il attendait un enfant, son enfant. Il se retourna vers l'enfant pour mieux l'observer. Elle ressemblait à Harry mais Draco perçut aussi quelques traits de la famille Malfoy. L'enfant dormait toujours et il ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais il espérait qu'elle avait hérité de ceux de Harry - de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Puis-je la prendre dans mes bras ? demanda timidement Draco en relevant la tête vers la femme.

- Mais bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Draco était heureux de pouvoir tenir ce petit être contre lui. Suite à ce changement de bras, Ange ouvrit les yeux et il pu enfin les voir. Des yeux vert, les mêmes que ceux de Harry. Cela le rendit aussi heureux qu'il puisse l'être. Mais, malgré tout, il était triste. Harry lui manquait ; il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Une larme s'échappa et vint couler le long de sa joue.

Tout le monde avait les yeux posé sur l'enfant. Aucune des personnes présente ne remarque l'ange de lumière qui contemplait la scène avec un sourire. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent sous ses mèches brunes : il savait que Draco s'occuperait bien de l'enfant.

Il ne lui sera sans doute pas facile de revenir les voir mais il ne cessera de les observer et de veiller sur eux de là-haut.


End file.
